Not-so-secret Admirer
by nanana0813
Summary: Lee Minhyung/ Mark Lee & Na Jaemin (Markmin) "Aku tidak tahu bahwa jatuh cinta bisa semudah ini".


**Not-so-secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

Lee Minhyung/Mark Lee & Na Jaemin (Markmin)

 **.**

 **Romance / Fluff**

 **.**

 **Mark, Jaemin, dan karakter lainnya bukanlah milik saya.**

 **Alur cerita murni dari hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau alur, itu murni**

 **ketidaksengajaan.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu bahwa jatuh cinta bisa semudah ini. Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku selalu berfikiran bahwa jatuh cinta itu menyusahkan, rumit, dan hanya akan menambah drama kehidupanku.

Aku tidak tau bahwa hati punya pikiran sendiri ketika kita jatuh cinta. Memang pada awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja jantungku sudah berdegup kencang, pipiku menghangat, dan tanganku mulai lembab karena berkeringat. Aku yakin aku bisa bertahan seharian hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

Sejak saat itu, sejak saat mataku bertemu dengan mata sendunya, manik coklat pekatnya itu seakan menahanku untuk berpaling, menahanku untuk mengalihkan pandanganku, aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat itu lagi esoknya, esoknya lagi, hingga seterusnya, walau itu tempat yang tidak pernah ku bayangkan akan menjadi tempat yang paling ku suka.

-마크민-

Hari itu, tepatnya ketika hujan turun dengan lebatnya, aku gagal untuk datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Walau dengan berbagai alasan, Lee _Saem_ tetap tidak mau tahu, aku harus mendapat hukuman membuat _paper_ seperti biasa.

" _Saem_ , kali ini aku benar-benar sudah berangkat pagi, tapi _bus_ nya selalu penuh penumpang hingga aku harus menunggu lebih lama dari biasanya." Aku beralasan dengan nada sedikit memohon. Aku berkata jujur!

"Mark Lee, apapun alasannya, kau sudah empat kali terlambat dalam satu bulan. Itu tidak masuk akal! Sudah terima saja. Toh papernya minimal hanya 7 halaman! Kerjakan saja". Jawab Lee _Saem_ sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk pergi.

"Huf, baik Lee Saem, terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu". Sudah cukup, aku menyerah! Aku tidak mungkin menang melawan Lee Saem. Memang benar aku terlambat empat kali dalam sebulan, tapi itu bukan salahku! Aku selalu mendapat sial setiap kali akan berangkat sekolah, entah Jaehyun _Hyung_ , yang terlambat bangun, atau _bus_ yang selalu saja ramai.

Bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikan _paper_ yang berkaitan dengan novel klasik, jika aku bahkan tidak suka membaca, apapun. Pokoknya setelah selesai sekolah aku harus langsung menuju ke perpustakaan pusat. Kenapa tidak di perpustakaan sekolah? Kenapa? Karena jujur, aku, eum... Malu. Aku, seorang Mark Lee, sampai saat ini tidak pernah sekalipun memasuki perpustakaan sekolah. Jadi ya begitulah.

Aku memang tidak begitu berprestasi dalam hal akademik, tapi aku tidak buruk juga. Aku lebih minat kepada olahraga, terutama basket. Kalau soal itu, jangan diragukan lagi, itulah bidang keahlianku, apalagi aku sebagai ketua tim sudah membawa nama sekolah ini ke cabang nasional.

* * *

"Mark _Hyung_!" Aku yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalaku menuju asal suara itu. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Jeno, junior sekaligus teman satu tim basket. Bisa dibilang kita cukup akrab karena kecintaan kita terhadap basket sama besarnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Jeno setelah dia berjalan mendekatiku.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana? Bukannya arah rumahmu belok ke arah kiri?" Oops. Aku baru ingat, jika tidak ada satupun yang boleh tahu, sekalipun Jeno.

"Itu.. mm.. hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar ke Taman Pusat Kota hehe." Alasanku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sendiri? Ngapain?" Jeno semakin penasaran hingga memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sungguh pada saat dia melakukan itu dia terlihat sangat polos.

"M-main! Haha iya cuma ingin main-main saja! Yasudah ya, aku pergi dulu, takut kesorean! Haha byeee!" Aku sudah tak tahu harus beralasan lagi, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur meninggalkan Jeno yang terus memanggil namaku.

Sesampainya di Perpustakaan Pusat, aku kebingungan. Tentu saja! Tempatnya sangat luas, dan _surprisingly_ nyaman. Wah! Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku kesini.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Aku terkejut mendengar suara baru yang ternyata datang dari Petugas Perpustakaan. Terlihat pada kartu ID nya, dia bernama. Son Seungwan.

"Maaf, apakah anda tahu dimana tempat untuk kumpulan novel klasik?" Tanyaku sedikit malu, sungguh aku terlihat bodoh.

"Apakah kau baru? Kalau kau baru dan berniat untuk meminjam buku, sebaiknya kau membuat kartu identitas terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, ku antar kau ke rak khusus novel klasik yang kau cari itu".

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Petugas itu ke arah meja informasi.

"Silahkan kau isi formulir ini, dan membayar untuk biaya administrasinya ya". Kata Petugas Son sembari menyodorkan kertas formulir.

Setelah selesai, aku mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya ke Petugas Son.

"Oke Mark, semua sudah lengkap. Ayo ikut _Noona_. Tempatnya berada di pojok, _Noona_ susah menjelaskannya". Wah Petugas Son sungguh baik dan ramah. Memang berbeda sesosok _Noona_ dengan _Hyung_! Aku sungguh ingin memiliki _Noona_ sepertinya.

"Nah, mulai dari rak ini, hingga rak belakangnya semua adalah kumpulan novel klasik. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tipe orang yang suka novel klasik". Son _Noona_ memandangku aneh sampai akhirnya dia terkekeh. Entah apa yang lucu. Mungkin tampangku yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

" _Ok thanks Noona_ , aku akan pura-pura tidak dengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan!" Jawabku mendengus kesal.

Son _Noona_ kembali terkekeh sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku mulai menelurusi rak pertama dari ujung. Sebenernya aku sendiri tidak tahu novel seperti apa yang kucari, aku hanya melihat-lihat dari judul dan sampulnya. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna _peach_. Ketika aku meraih buku itu, mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata lain, tepat di balik rak tempatku berdiri.

Matanya…

Aku tidak tahu apa ini. Matanya seperti mengikatku, aku tidak bisa berpaling. Aku terus menatapnya hingga entah sampai kapan.

Sudah ku putuskan bahwa warnya matanya, kini menjadi warna yang paling kusuka.

 **TBC**

 **Not-so-secret Note** : Ehm... halo semuanya. Pertama-tama perkenalkan aku Risa. Ini adalah fanfic debutku, awalnya aku tidak percaya diri untuk menulis, tapi Mark dan Jaemin meruntuhkan dinding pertahananku. Berhubung ini fanfic pertamaku, aku sangat berharap masukan, saran, dan kritik dari kalian semua. Tapi aku harap kalian tetap menjaga cara penyampaiannya ya~ ^^ Rencananya, cerita ini bakal terdiri dari dua chapter aja. Jika respon dari kalian bagus, itu akan memotivasiku buat bikin cerita yang lain lagi. Untuk kali kali, sekian dulu. Mohon bantu reviewnya ya~ Sampai dilain waktu ~Risa.


End file.
